


My Undead Soul Mate

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who thought in death Caroline Forbes would find her one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Undead Soul Mate

Caroline Forbes thought she was madly, truly, deeply, in love with Matt Donovan. When she turned into a vampire she became more of a neurotic freak. Whose obsession with Matt almost became deadly for him.

  
Damon had told her once. “You’re stalking him because it was what you did before you died.”

  
Stefan knowing his brother’s actions weren’t that insightful came to Caroline to set things straight. “You were in love with Matt that’s why you are freaking out about him now.”

  
It was love she was sure of that.

  
So Caroline, who didn’t want to admit that becoming a vampire really does change you, went on pretending like nothing was different.

  
But things were different.

  
It took her three attempts on her life, two boys fighting over her and one scared woman she called mom to make her realize this.

  
Even as a vampire she wanted to be loved. Matt loved her just not as a vampire, Stefan loved her as a best friend, and Damon just loved to annoy her.

  
She saw someone who loved her as her.

  
Tyler Lockwood.

  
The boy she pushed into his families pond when they were sixteen. The boy who was so scared when he became a werewolf.

  
He needed her and she needed him.

  
But she was undead.

  
Tyler would grow old, even with his werewolf gene, he would grow into a little old man one day. She would be seventeen forever. Its not like she could be on The Housewives of the Undead telling people that she was a vampire and her partner was a werewolf and they were friends with witches, vampires and vampire hunters.

  
Things aren’t that easy.

  
But for the rest of her time in Mystic Falls she spends it playing her human self. She dates Tyler, whose mother is in love with the fact they are combining two founding families, while trying to stop whatever evil being lurks into town to doom them all.

  
It’s not until she is twenty-one that she knows its time for her not to return for college breaks.

  
Its about the same time that Tyler seems distance.

  
He doesn’t let her know when he is going to the cellar anymore but she knows because she keeps track of the full moon. He doesn’t even seem to listen to her when she speaks and she doesn’t care if she is only talking about the new line of MAC makeup that’s in stores.

  
The next month she finds out what’s he’s been up to.

  
They’re at his family’s pond eating a delicious dinner that he ordered when he pulls out the ring. He’s so nervous that he is stuttering and it makes Caroline laugh uncontrollably. When he finally gets out the question she pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

  
The only thing she gets mad about is that tomorrow night is the full moon and they can’t properly celebrate their engagement.

  
They marry three months later because they need to move away before someone notices Caroline’s looks. She’s grateful that his mother has enough power over the town to pull the wedding together so fast.

  
As the years go by her life changes.

  
Tyler and her go out to dinner with Damon and Elena once a week. Everyone tells the couple, Tyler and Elena, that’s its so nice of them to let their little siblings tag along. Elena hasn’t turned yet, if she ever will, and she looks more like Tyler’s wife than Caroline does.

  
Damon tries to point out that Tyler loves her but sometimes her semi-best friend-vampire father (She thinks she’s got that right. Damon’s blood did turn her.) words aren’t as easily to calm her down as Tyler’s touch is.

  
She’s always in the background, way back, when Tyler skype’s his mom. Carol can hear her voice but can not see what she really looks like. Thank goodness Jeremy took up Photoshop and now does pictures she can send to her. But when her mother-in-law brings up children Caroline can’t help but cry.

  
Tyler had told his mother that kids aren’t in their future. She’s not sure if he put all the blame on her, like the teenage Tyler would, or he simply stated that they don’t want children.

  
So there is she trying to picture her life together with her husband who will grow old and die.

  
By the time she’s twenty-eight things with Tyler are rocky.

  
He looks so much like Mason, built and structure, but when she’s at his side he looks more like her father. (Which scares her the most)

  
But when he’s been missing for a week she goes insane. Caroline has Damon on watch patrol and has promised eternal life to Bonnie if she can find him and teleport him back home with her witchy juju.  
Neither of them are helpful. Damon’s doing his best and even has Alaric checking out Mystic Falls but when Ric asks Carol, if she happens to know where her son is, Caroline gets a call demanding to know what kind of a fight did they get into.

  
Bonnie’s pregnant and has so much hate for Caroline at the moment because she said she would turn her into a vampire that she can’t seem to get in control with her powers. She told her best friend that she meant it in a good way not as a threat.

  
She gets a call that night that changes the game plan.

  
His voice is soft and low, at first, until he hears Caroline’s cries.

  
“Stefan.”

  
Its been two years since she last saw her best friend, he truly is hers, ever since he got out from helping Klaus. But when he returned and found out about his brother with his said girlfriend he left. Caroline swore the old Stefan would have fought for the love of his life but the ten years with a all powerful vampire really did change him.

  
“Tyler came to me.”

  
Stefan moved away and lives in the woods, to hunt bunnies, and has basically became a hermit. Before he can tell her why Tyler came to him she knows.

  
“Klaus. Oh Stefan he’s going to try to get Klaus to turn him into a hybrid.”

  
She and Tyler had plenty of fights about this over the years. No one knows if Klaus can turn someone who is already a vampire or werewolf into a hybrid. Let alone if he would ever make anyone just as powerful as him.

  
“I had to tell him Caroline.” Before she can ask why he blurts out. “He loves you with all of his heart. He’s willing to be changed. Nothing should be in the way of that. Not even you.”

  
Caroline can not get another word in before the line goes dead. As soon as it does she calls up Damon for help.

  
After another phone call begging Bonnie to help she gets an address. Well its more like a state park then a house address but Damon assures her that they can easily track Klaus.

  
Its late and very dark. Caroline and Damon are brushing so fast between the trees its like they are the wind. Jeremy and Alaric aren’t too far behind ready with weapons.

  
But everything’s gone wrong.

  
Klaus, in his werewolf hybrid form, has found them. In one swift moment he knocks Damon down and heads straight to Caroline.

  
“No.”

  
Caroline yells as Alaric and Jeremy point there guns at him.

  
“Its Tyler. It’s Tyler.”

  
She can tell. Its his eyes. The chocolate brown hint still is clear even under the yellow that fills his eyes.

  
Tyler tries to speak but it comes out as a grunt or growl. He can’t change back or he doesn’t know how to. Caroline steps closer her hand touching the furry shoulder. She tries to sooth him with her voice and it seems to be working.

  
Before Damon can get a witty comment in Tyler is back in his human form, naked covered in dirt. He looks at Caroline both their eyes in tears.

  
“I had to run.”

  
Soon after Tyler wakens, he went unconscious, Caroline gets the full story. Klaus granted turning Tyler only if he would get something in return. He wanted Tyler to kill every last person that was involved with the sacrifice. Meaning anyone who was trying to take him down at the time.

  
Caroline knows that they can spend the rest of their life with each other now. She’s grateful that Tyler didn’t listen to her on this matter. But now they’re running. Everyone of their friends are in danger. Klaus wont let this go but she has Tyler to hold her until that day comes.


End file.
